CW Spider-Man: Season 1
by ninjaspider5060
Summary: Peter Parker is gifted extraordinary powers and is dead set on using them to help lower his city's crime rate. But when he tangles with forces more powerful then him, he's unsure if he can save his city alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Hi guys, this is my new story. So this story takes place in the CW Arrowverse but with Arkhamverse included. It takes place after Season 1 of Arrow. The events of Arkham Origins will happen a bit later on but I'll let you know when. I'd like your suggestions on who I could include from both dc and marvel for this story.**

Chapter 1: Late Night Shoppers

New York City, Manhattan.

Three men in black hoodies slowly approached a small jewelry store. The leader of the group turned around and said to the tallest of the group, "All right O'Hirn." He said while looking back at the store and continuing to talk. "This is your final chance to prove yourself to the Big Man." He said while getting closer and grabbing O'Hirn by the collar of his hoodie and pulling him close to his face, "So don't mess this small job up!" He said threateningly. "Oh no I promise I won't Mr. Schultz's" O'Hirn said while putting his hands up in a surrendering manner. "Good boy" He said with a smirk while looking at the other man. "All right Marko, you keep watch." He commanded while Marko gave a swift nod with a "Yes sir." Schultz's nodded while looking back at O'Hirn and saying "Good, now O'Hirn open the bag and give us the gear." Schultz's said while looking at O'Hirn. O'Hirn opened the bag to reveal three black ski masks and three AK47's. A couple minutes later and the triplet approached the door while Marko took a crowbar out of his hoodie and breaking the lock. Schultz and O'Hirn then opened the door and ran into the shop intent on emptying the entire store of its expensive goods. The group however didn't notice the figure on the opposite rooftop silently watching them.

"Ok this is Pete, your first night on the job and you get to save Ayala's Jewelry store from three shady dudes" He said while preparing himself with stretches. "Alright time for your grand entrance." He said while looking back to the store before jumping of the rooftop and shooting a web from his wrist so he could swing over to the next building. The figure then landed above the thug waiting outside. 'Ok, just say a badass opening line and take him out.' He thought while getting ready to take the thug out. "Psst guys how much longer?" Marko asked while beginning to feel a bit uneasy. "We're almost done, just a few more minutes!" Schultz shouted out while Marko simply gave a small ok in masked figure then jumped of the wall while quickly shooting a web at the wall and spinning mid air and extending his legs so he could swing into the thug below and kicking him sending him flying into the counter. "It's a little late to be shopping isn't it fellas." The figure said while crouching on the floor while O'Hirn and Schultz looked at the figure before looking at Marko knocked out on the floor. They both then aimed their guns at the figure while the figure widened his eyes before jumping out of the way of the bullets fired at him. "Holy moly!" The man shouted while dodging the bullets before getting in close to O'Hirn and punching him in the face knocking him to the ground while turning around and moving his head to the side to avoid the butt of Schult's gun hitting his face. The man then performed a backflip kicking the gun out of Schultz's hands. "Gahh!" Schultz's gasped from the sharp pain while looking at the masked figure. The light now on the man allowing him to see his attacker. The man was in a red hoodie with a crudely drawn spider in the middle with some webs around it, blue tracksuit bottoms with red lines going down the sides of them, red trainer's, white padded gloves and a red ski mask. "Ya know I thought my first night as a superhero would be a bit more exciting but I guess I'll have to settle with stopping some ugly bozzo's." He mocked while then tensing and back flipping over Marko who had just woken up. Marko didn't expect him to move and ran straight into Schultz. "Get of me man!" Schultz shouted while Marko looked at him and said "Me! You get of of me!" Marko shouted while the masked figure simply started laughing. "Oh man this priceless!" Before ducking and jumping out of the way of O'Hirn's punch, he then landed on his shoulders and used his web to blind him. "Easy there big boy!" He said while O'Hirn began thrashing around knocking over the bag with jewels. Marko ran into to help O'Hirn while Schultz watched. He knew they were fighting a losing so he did what he had to do..

He grabbed the bag and ran for the back exit. The masked figure had just finished webbing O'Hirn to the wall before dodging a punch from Marko. He retaliated by kicking him in the face which sent him flying into the wall knocking him out again. "Opps, sorry about that. Kinda forgot to hold back a bit!" He called out to Marko who was out cold. He then proceeded to web him up. "Ok… wait a minute! Where'd the other creep go!" The figure shouted before realising that the back door was open. "Crap! I can't believe I let the bad guy win on my first night!" He shouted before sprinting through the open door which led to the alley behind it and jumped onto the opposite wall while silently pleading that the thug tripped on something. He looked around before climbing to the top of the building. Upon reaching the top he heard the stores alarm began to ring, hearing this caused him to think 'Ok looks like the alarm system was hacked or something because it should've started ringing ages ago' He thought while noticing the man from the store running with the duffle bag down a nearby alley.

Schultz's was nearly home free when a white substance attached itself to the bottom of shoe pulling him up and then letting go causing him to drop the bag and fall on his back. From his position he saw the figure from earlier sticking to the wall being illuminated in the moonlight. The figure then shot the white substance again pinning him to the ground with it. "Now then why don't we have a chat about your poor life decisions." He said jumping down and taking a look at Schultz, "Ya know I was worried that I'd let you get away! I couldn't have that especially on my first night! I would be a joke then!" The figure said while Schultz looked on with anger evident in his eyes. He was going to say something but the figure shot the substance again covering his mouth and preventing him from speaking. "Now then I'm gonna ask you a question and you're gonna answer ok?" The figure asked while crouching down. "I know this job has more people on it so don't give me the 'Oh it's just me and the other two idiots that you so heroically stopped from robbing Ayala's store' because I know for a fact that this had more people involved in it cause that alarm system is nearly top of the line so it would've gone off the second you and your ugly friends busted in there." The figure said while moving his hand closer to the web on his mouth. "Now I'm going to remove this web so don't try to lie to me cause I'll just web your mouth shut again ok? Good" The man said removing the web to which Schultz started shouting and cursing, the man immediately webbed his mouth shut. "See I just told you not to do that ugly." The man said while looking at Schultz who looked at him with anger and hatred. "Look I can tell you're pissed and that but I need to take you back to the store so you and buddies can be arrested." He said while removing the web holding him to the ground and picking him along with the bag before swinging his way back to the store.

The police had yet to arrive so the man then tied Schultz, Marko and O'Hirn to a nearby street light. "Do any of you guys have a pen by chance?" He asked while looking and angry form of Schultz and the unconscious forms of O'Hirn and Marko. "No ok then, I'll just leave this here then" He said placing a card with a spider on the front on the webbed up criminals. "Well," He said while turning back to face them. "It's been nice meeting ya, hope prison reforms ya! Oh and tell them that you were stopped by the Amazing Spider-Man!" The now named Spider-Man said before jumping high into the air and shooting his webs so he could swing between the buildings. However unbeknown to the masked vigilante and the criminals someone else was watching the fight.

A man in his late forty's watched from his seat in a high tech room while lifting his glasses and pinching the rim of his large nose. "Fucking idiots" He silently said. From behind the man the door opened to reveal a man in a black suit with a white shirt and expensive oxfords come in. "How goes the jewelry store robbery Phineas?" The man asked already knowing that they had failed the easy heist. "Well they failed like you said they would but something unexpected happened" Phineas Mason said while looking up at his employer. The man's eyes peaked with interest as he looked down at Phineas and asked "And what is that" He said with a critical eye. "Well watch this." Phineas said while pressing the play button and moving to the side allowing his boss to see the footage. The man was impressed at the speed and strength of the man on the screen easily taking on three men taller than him. He was intrigued when he saw the things the man could shoot from his wrists and after a while O'Hirn and Marko were down and Schultz and the man disappeared only to reappear five minutes later at the front of the store. Phineas then asked "Well? What are we gonna do about him?" He asked while his boss simply stood up straight and straightened his tie while looking down at Phineas again and saying "Nothing for now, if he proves to be a bigger annoyance in the future then we will deal with him but as of right now he took care of three problems for me." He said coldly while walking away. "Oh and Phineas." He said looking back at the man in the chair. "Keep an eye on this so called 'Spider-Man' I don't want to have our very own version of the Hood like Starling City." He said while Phineas nodded and replied. "Of course Mr. Big Man."

 **So what did ya guys think? Sorry for the late updates but I've busy with college and other stuff. Saw Thor Ragnarok a couple days ago and it was awesome, I'd recommend it to you guys as well and did you guys see the new Spider-Man PS4 gameplay. Soooo Good! I can not wait for it. Anyway hope you guys liked this and expect the next update in a couple of days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cabrera1234: I am thinking of doing a young justice crossover with spidey. Maybe with him and Miss Martian getting together.**

 **Spiderfan92: He might at some point date Thea but I'm still deciding on the relationship tbh.**

 **Guest (1): I don't think I'll be doing those pairings, sorry.**

 **HayabusaDragonForce: Don't worry I do plan on having Batman and Robin appear in this universe but later, sometime after the events of Arrow Season 2 have happened.**

 **Chapter 2: The Morning After**

"Last night career criminals Hermon Schultz, Alex O'Hirn and Flint Marko were arrested for the attempted theft of diamonds and other various pieces of jewelry including a family heirloom belonging to the owner Hector Ayala. What's most strange about this robbery, however, is the one who stopped it." The News Anchor said while footage of the struggle between Spider-Man and the three thugs.

"As you can see from the footage this vigilante easily took down two of the men while the third, Hermon Schultz ran out of the back exit with the jewels only to then be brought back to the front of the shop by the vigilante." The footage was now showing Spider-Man webbing the thieves together before jumping into the air and swinging away.

"This isn't the only sighting of this mysterious vigilante as he was seen not even an hour later stopping a car theft." The News Anchor said while looking down her papers before looking back to the camera and saying.

"Who is this new vigilante? Does he have any connection with The Hood from Starling City or The Bat from Gotham City? Stay tuned for further developments on this story. This is Betty Brant for the Daily Bugle News Cha…" Betty was saying before the TV was turned off by a man sitting in a brown leather chair surrounded by expensive paintings, two smaller leather chairs, a desk, three bookcases and expensive whiskey. He turned in his chair while deep in thought when his third in command entered the room slowly opening the door to peek through.

"Boss?" He asked uncertain if he could enter.

The boss opened his eyes to see him and said.

"Yes, Hammerhead?" He asked while sitting up straight and crossing his arms.

"Jenkins is here." He said while still poking his head through the door.

The boss smiled and motioned towards Hammerhead.

"Good, let him in! I wish to speak with him!" He said while standing up and straightening out his charcoal suit and walking around the table while Hammerhead opened the door fully allowing himself and Jenkins in. Hammerhead was short and in a navy pinstripe suit but what stood out most with him was his unusually flat head. He had blue eyes and knuckle dusters warped around both his hands. The man behind him was tall and skinny with pale white skin. He was wearing a green shirt with navy jeans and a pair of boots. He was also wearing a pair of sunglasses and had a small mustache. Jenkins entered behind Hammerhead who had walked over to lean on one of the bookcases.

"Abe Jenkins, good to see you again." The man said approaching Abe and extending his hand.

"And you as well Big Man," Abe said while accepting the handshake, however, he instantly regretted it as he fell to the floor while The Big Man still held his hand slowly applying more and more pressure to it. Abe looked up, gritting his teeth to see the Big Man looking down at him with a blank expression while Hammerhead began reading a magazine about men's health. Big Man coldly gazed down at the man on the floor before saying.

"Do you know why I'm on the verge of breaking your hand 'Abner'" Big Man said calling Abe by his real name.

"Ye..yes!" He strained out.

"Good I'm glad you remember fucking up your last job." Big Man said applying more pressure to his hand causing him scream out in pain.

"I didn't know that the Hood would get involved in the mission!" He shouted out while his glasses fell to the floor showing his hazel eyes.

"Ah yes, the Starling City vigilante." He said while still looking down at him.

"He should've been easy to stop with the suit, yet you still failed." He said while releasing his hand and turning around to walk to the large window which showed a beautiful view of Manhattan. Abe held his hand tightly while taking quick gasps of air. He then stood up and approached one of the chairs to take his seat while still grasping his hand.

"He took out one of the wings in the suit and that pretty much took out the suit," Abe revealed while Big Man still looked out towards the skyline.

"I assume this problem has been fixed." Big Man said looking back at Abe.

"Yes." He replied.

"Good, now Hammerhead here will take you to a safe house and tell you your mission." Big Man said looking back out towards the skyline while Hammerhead approached Abe and placed a hand on his shoulder and picked him up and escorted him to the exit.

"C'mon ya mook, let's get ya to the safehouse. And we'll get ya fixed up on the way." Hammerhead said while the doors closed behind him and Abe.

* * *

"Peter! It's time for breakfast!" A voice shouted up to a boy still asleep. He instantly woke up and shouted out with a groggy voice.

"Ok Aunt May! I'll be down there in a second!" He shouted out while taking his covers of him revealing his makeshift Spider-Man outfit.

"Err… I so need to get used to this." He said while taking off the outfit. The boy was around 15 years old and had unkempt light brown hair with bright blue eyes. After 15 minutes the woman downstairs began to grow impatient with her nephew. She had dark brown hair and bright green eyes and was around 38 years old. She was the boy's aunt and his guardian.

"Peter! Your breakfast is getting cold and you only have 45 more minutes until first period!" She shouted upstairs again.

"Coming down now Aunt May!" Peter shouted out in reply while running down the stairs and entering the kitchen.

"Morning May." Said Peter with a smile while sitting down and picking up his piece breakfast which was a piece of buttered toast and eating it.

"Good morning to you as well Peter," May said while she began cleaning her plate.

"You better hurry or you'll be late." She warned while turning on the news. Peter looked at the clock and his eyes widened and quickly scoffed down the rest of his meal before running to the front door.

"Bye Aunt May! Love you!" He yelled before closing the door.

"Love you too Peter." His Aunt said while walking to his plate and grabbing it before looking towards the TV and seeing the footage of Spider-Man being shown again. She watched it intensely before looking back towards the sink and continuing with her task while getting a foreboding feeling after watching the footage.

' _I don't know what it is but this isn't going to end well.'_ She thought before getting on with the task.


End file.
